Alternative Finale 7x20
by myliarsfeed
Summary: Nothing is more believable than a really good lie.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Nothing is more believable than a really good lie"**_

Spencer Hastings wakes up in an unfamiliar spaceship look alike room. She hears beeping sounds. It reminded her of the room where her and the other girls watched live footage of Charlotte revealing herself as Big A while being at the Radley when it used to be a mental institution and not a place where you can now order Cocktails and Mimosas. Also another time when her mother made her watched an episode of the Jetson's, but that was a story for another time. She tries to remember what happened and what she was doing. Last thing she remembers is Mona appearing in a black hoodie after her getting out of the shower and then being knocked out unconscious by her. When Spencer is finally realizing what happened, she sits up from the bed that was making her itch then sees her sister Melissa Hastings in a _**black hoodie**_ sitting in a chair while waiting for Spencer to wake up.

"Melissa? What's going on? What am I doing here and what are YOU doing here? Spencer asked shaking.

"Are you serious?" Melissa laughs. "You still haven't realized it yet?" Melissa says jokingly.

"Realized what? And why are you wearing that?" Spencer confusingly said almost panicking She NEVER saw her sister in that kind of style, let alone a black hoodie.

"Don't be so nervous Spencer. You were always the nervous type… Or maybe that was Aria. She was always the weakest link not Emily." Melissa said while having a smirk on her face.

"Oh my god, you're AD." Spencer said while shocked. She couldn't believe it and she was still confused. "I don't understand. Why are you AD? Why would you hurt me and my friends?" Spencer said while yelling and upset. "Was it revenge for Charlotte?" Spencer asked.

Melissa laughed. "Revenge for that bitch? Oh please, I wouldn't waste my time on her for trying to get revenge for her. Let me tell you something, CeCe got killed for not doing what she was supposed to do." Melissa said while being amused

"CeCe? I thought her name was Charlotte? Isn't CeCe the name she went by so she wouldn't get caught?" Spencer said confused

"Charlotte doesn't exist." Melissa said.

 **Flashback**

 _"I told you I don't want to do this." CeCe hissed as she talked to Melissa while they're at a bar outside of Rosewood._

 _"And I'm telling you don't have a choice." Melissa hissed back as she's beginning to start getting annoyed. "A lot of money is in this for you which was said by him and if you decide to back out now you're losing out on lot." Melissa said._

 _CeCe thought about it for a moment. "And what happens if I don't go along with this?" CeCe asked Melissa._

 _"Then your ass will be at the police station by tomorrow night." Melissa said in the bitchiest way possible._

 _"He wouldn't turn me in. That's just ridiculous and he cares a lot about me so he wouldn't do something like that." CeCe says convinced._

 _"He has been using me and you since the beginning so I suggest you get that thought out of your head. All you have to do is make up some story about you being Charles Dilaurentis." Melissa says irritated._

 _"But I'm not going to pretend to be a freaking guy when I'm not and Wren should be the one to come out with his story." CeCe told Melissa._

 _"Don't tell me that. I bet you've pretended to be someone that you aren't many times. I bet you're an expert at it already so you'll do perfect on it. You're an actress already." Melissa said while smirking._

 _After CeCe thought about it for a moment she finally agreed "Okay I'll do it. As long as I get what was promised to me." CeCe said to Melissa._

 _"Perfect." Melissa said happily._

 **Flashback Ends.**

Spencer was thoroughly confused on what Melissa was trying to tell her. "So CeCe lied about being Charles? For money?" Spencer was trying to process what she had just learned. She didn't understand why CeCe would do that to Ali. To pretend to be someone that they're not. Maybe it runs in the family Spencer thought. Alison did pretend to be Vivian Darkbloom while she was on the run.

"I guess you can say that. That bitch was offered so much money… I kind of feel bad now that she didn't get what me and Wren promised her for all that hard work." Melissa said while thinking about it.

"What do you mean? Why didn't she get the money that she was promised?" Spencer asked.

"Because after CeCe made up some ridiculous yet laughable story on her being Charles, she never got chance to get the money because she was sent to Welby. Poor girl didn't think that was going to happen. We basically just used her after she confessed if you actually think about. We never gave her the money that we promised," Melissa said laughing. "But I will say that she did a brilliant job on pulling it off to make you and your friends believe it and everyone else. So I have to give her props for that." Melissa said. "At least she kept playing off that she was Charles for 5 years."

"So CeCe just made up that whole story? On how she became Charlotte and Charles's childhood on how he was sent to Radley?" Spencer asked.

"You're finally catching up!" Melissa said while being amused. "CeCe was a part of the A team ever since Wren stole the game from Mona when she was at Radley." Melissa told Spencer.

"Why didn't Wren just tell everyone he was Charles instead of having CeCe do it?" Spencer asked.

"Because Wren didn't want anyone to find out he was Charles. He told me that he likes the life that he's living now and refuses to go back to the life he had when he was a child. From what Wren told me, it was hell Spencer." Melissa said. "But he wants his family back he told me that's why he's been helping me so he can get closer to them again."

"So I basically kissed my brother?' Spencer asked disgusted.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Spencer. Melissa said seriously. "I wouldn't exactly say he's that much related to you. He's still Jason and Alison's brother."

"How come?' Spencer asked.

"Wren is Jessica and Kenneth's son. So technically Charles still exists but is going by a different name." Melissa explained.

"I don't understand there were records of Charles being born in Radley by Mary." Spencer said confused.

"Those records were fake. Wren had to create fake records to make you guys believe that he was Mary's son instead of Jessica's like he did 5 years ago with those records that listed the medications that he was on that you and your friends found. He had to create a different story so you wouldn't find out the real story of Charles Dilaurentis." Melissa said.

"And what is the real story of Charles or should I say Wren? Why was he sent to Radley? Was it for drowning Ali?" Spencer asked.

Melissa looked at her with an amused look on her face. If only Spencer and the rest of the girls weren't so stupid, they would've figured out the whole story by now if they put the pieces together correctly, Melissa thought to herself. Melissa laughed "Charles never tried to drown Alison. It was Jason who tried to drown her."

"Why would Jason do that? Jason loves Alison. He would never do that and don't forget that he's our brother Melissa so making stuff up like that is wrong on so many levels and uncalled for." Spencer churlishly said.

"I'm not making anything up Spencer. It's the truth. Wren told me everything. Jason was always jealous of Alison getting all the attention from their parents and he just had enough one day. It was partly Kenneth and Jason's fault, but it was mainly it was his father's fault that Charles got sent to Radley." Melissa said. The intense story that Spencer's thinks of it as makes her mind even more thoroughly confused and frustrated. "Kenneth never loved Charles like he was his own son. He acted like he was ashamed of him and don't even tell me why because I have no idea neither does Wren. He never loved him and that's what Wren told me." Melissa said while thinking about what Wren told her a while ago.

"So he was basically sent to Radley because his father didn't love him? That's disgusting and terrible." Spencer said.

"He wasn't a good guy Spencer. He was terrible on so many levels. But at least Charles wasn't completely alone while being at Radley."

 **Flashback**

 _Radley Sanitarium wasn't just a typical mental institution; it was filled with nurses and doctors that could care less about their patients. It was more like a 1970's institution where doctors and nurses didn't care much about their patient's and mistreated them. It's especially harder to be there when you have a family that rarely visits you. Luckily for Charles, it didn't became that hard being there after his mother, Jessica Dillaurentis, basically abandoned him by stopping visiting him since she used to visit him every day, because he had a friend. A really good friend and that was Bethany Young. She was the only thing in his life that didn't treat him like he was trash. She was like his only family to her and he loved her so much and maybe even more than family. It was August 28th, 2009 and Bethany tried on the yellow dress that Jessica Dilaurentis bought for her while sitting with Charles in the dayroom._

 _"This top is just god awful. Yellow is definitely not my color. For someone who wants try to keep someone's mouth shut she sure does a really bad job at bribing them." Bethany says as she stairs in the mirror while wearing the yellow dress Jessica bought her._

 _"I think my mom bought the same top she did for my sister." Charles says as he watches Bethany. "But it looks stunning on you."_

 _Bethany turns_ around _while smirking at Charles. "Don't lie. I know you only say that kind of stuff to make me feel better." Bethany says as she sits by Charles._

 _"No, I'm telling you the truth. You're beautiful. I just wished you didn't look so much like my sister. I mean you almost look identical to her." Charles says looking amused._

 _"Don't say that you're going to make not want to get near you ever again. Don't compare me to your sister. She's a bitch." Bethany says slightly irritated._

 _"I know she is. That's why on Saturday night you and I are breaking out of here." Charles says._

 _"What do you mean? Like going out for the day or..."_

 _"Leaving permanently" Charles says cutting her off. "I can't be here anymore Bethany. It's horrible and I want you to come with me. We can runaway far from here and never come back ever again." Charles says seriously._

 _"Where would we even get the money and where would we go?"_

 _"I'll ask my mother for the money." Charles says._

 _"She won't give it to you Charles. And she'll just send us back here if we show up there."_

 _"She won't have a choice Bethany. I'll make sure she gives it to us." Charles says._

 _"I can't wait to leave this place with you" Bethany says grinning._

 _They both discussed more on Charles's plan. Bethany suggested that after getting the money they should travel to France to the French Rivera because she actually always was curious on how the French Rivera was like. Not because she's fond of France, but because she never understood peoples obsession with it. More than what Bethany already knows is that Charles left out an important part out of that plan. And this part of the plan will probably change everyone's lives. And no matter how much he wants to back out of it, he couldn't. He also doesn't think he will have any regrets after doing it. He was planning on killing his sister, Alison Dilaurentis as revenge._

 **Flashback Ends.**

 **Next chapter will be up when this gets to 50 reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously: "More than what Bethany already knows is that Charles left out an important part out of that plan. And this part of the plan will probably change everyone's lives. And no matter how much he wants to back out of it, he couldn't. He also doesn't think he will have any regrets after doing it. He was planning on killing his sister, Alison Dilaurentis as revenge_** _."_

"So while he was at Radley, he became friends with Bethany. Obviously they never made it to Paris so when did Wren find out that she was in Ali's grave? What happened between them on the night they escaped from Radley?" Spencer asks.

"Wren found out that Bethany was in Alison's grave when he dug it up with CeCe's help and of course Emily's." Melissa mischievously said.

"When was he even starting to get suspicious that Ali wasn't even in that grave? Spencer thought about it for a moment. "Oh, so it was when Mona was admitted to Radley. She told Wren that Alison was alive because she already knew she alive from that night and that's why he dug up the grave isn't? He needed to see it for himself." Spencer stated.

"Yes. Once Mona told him that she was alive, his reaction was almost relieved but angry at the same time and once he knew Bethany was really in that grave, he was absolutely furious."

"I'm guessing he was furious at you. I mean you're the one that practically buried her alive. Me and my friends did nothing wrong." Spencer convincingly stated.

"That's what you think." Melissa spited out. "You don't even know the story or what happened so I suggest you stay quiet. And-"

"Okay then why don't we start talking about your involvement?" Spencer interrupted Melissa. "Why the hell have you been helping them torture me and my friends? Where do you fit into all of this? And I want to know now." Spencer demanded.

"You bitches just can't do terrible crap and not face the consequences for it. Or think people won't get really pissed off for the shit you and your friends do." Melissa stated. "I'm glad he at least was able to forgive me for burying Bethany. Because he knew I wasn't the one to blame."

"Why weren't you the one to blame? Weren't you the one that buried her alive by protecting me after you thought I hurt her?" Spencer asked.

"Let's just say he cares enough about me to forgive me." Melissa repeated. "-For burying her and he knew that I only did that to protect you which means I would do anything to protect the people that I love and he admires that."

"Well since you claim that you care about me so much, this still doesn't explain your motive for becoming AD. Does this have something with Bethany? Ian? The baby that you lost a few years ago? What is it?" Spencer demanded.

Melissa stared at Spencer with such a glare. If only Spencer wasn't speeding that night and knew what she did, she wouldn't be asking such bizarre questions… well almost bizarre questions. "Well you're just going to have to wait until we get to that part of the story now aren't we? The night Charles and Bethany escaped from Radley, things didn't turn out the way they thought it would. Especially Wren. They thought that they would've been able to get away and live happily ever after." Melissa smirked.

 **Flashback**

 _It was September 1st, 2009; it's been an hour and 25 minutes since Radley Sanitarium went on lock down since Charles and Bethany escaped from the sanitarium. They were on their way to the Dilaurentis house so Charles can get money from his mother, Jessica Dilaurentis. And in the process of doing that, he plans on killing Alison. He might regret it later, but he can't stand the anger he has towards her. He can't stand that she was able to have a great childhood but he couldn't for an accident that he didn't even commit. Being wrongfully accused of doing something that your own brother did and being put in a mental institution because of it can change a person a lot. He used to love his sister so much and even a lot more than Jason did, but that changed ever since that happened. As matter of fact, he used to love his whole family. That wasn't the only reason why he wanted to hurt Alison; another reason was because he didn't like how much a bitch she grew up into. The way she led Bethany on made him furious. He never thought Bethany's words would even be close to being accurate, but they were. "She's a bitch. She's an evil bitch." Somebody needed to put her in place and that was going to be Charles._

 _"Are we almost there? I can't even walk anymore my feet are killing me." Bethany wined as she's following behind Charles as they're walking down a road which supposedly is supposed to lead to the Dilaurentis house._

 _"Yes, I'm pretty sure we're getting-"Charles started to say before Bethany cut him off. "Do you even know where we are? Because I'm starting to assume that were lost again."_

 _"I know where my own damn house is, Bethany. I wouldn't be going down this road if I didn't know where it was. "Charles mumbled under his breath._

 _"Just admit you don't know where the house is." Bethany stated._

 _'Okay, no I don't. But I do think we are getting close to it." Charles said as he avoided looking at Bethany._

 _Bethany chuckled. "Don't pretend to act smart. That makes you look unattractive" she teased. "Also you don't need to pretend to act smart with me."_

 _'I'm not pretending to be smart just because you're with me. Quit saying ridiculous things." Charles chuckled._

 _"Okay why don't we split up and we will go our own ways to find your mother's house. I mean it can't be that hard. I already have a pretty good idea on what it looks like since your mother is stuck up bitch and all." Bethany smirked._

 _Charles laughed. "Okay let's do that. I'll come look for you when I find it first." Charles said while smirking._

 _"If anyone is going to find it will probably be me because you don't even know where we are."_

 _"Okay we have to go before it gets late. Remember I want to be out of Rosewood before morning." Charles said._

 _"Okay. I'll see you soon then."_

 _"Yeah, you'll see me soon."_

 _Charles and Bethany hugged one last time. Charles lets go of Bethany and stairs at her with uncertainty. "Are you sure you will you be okay walking alone on these streets tonight? We can stay together if you want." Charles says unconvinced. He didn't like the idea of Bethany walking around in a town that she's not really familiar with. He wouldn't forgive himself if something were to happen to her for leaving her by herself. She's all that he had left._

 _"Don't worry about me, I'll be **fine**. I can probably find my way around just go to your mother's house and get the money that we came here for so we can get out of here and get along with our lives together. I'll be fine Charles. Nothing is going to happen to me and I can defend myself when I need to." Bethany said._

 _"Promise you'll be careful. You don't know what kind of crazy people can be out here at this time of night. I don't want you to get hurt." Charles hesitantly said._

 _"I **promise**. We have to go before it gets too late Charles." Bethany said._

 _"Okay. See you soon." Charles says as he hesitantly starts walking down another street leaving Bethany alone behind._

 _They went their separate ways. He didn't like the idea of them splitting up and for her to be left alone but he did believe that they'll find each other again later on tonight after he accomplishes on what he was planning on doing besides taking his mother's money but what he didn't know is that this will be the last night hell ever see Bethany again._

 **Flashback ends.**


End file.
